I Love You When I Said I Hate You 6REVERSE9
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: [REPOSTED] Riku is a poor poor guy. When he needs money for her sister’s surgery, Axel came to him with an offer. He’ll pay every single Munny for her sister’s treatment cost if Riku agreed to break Sora’s heart [RS]


**I LOVE YOU WHEN I SAID I HATE YOU (REVERSE / Riku Version) -Reposted-**

**Author's Note:** _Because of there's major edit, I reposted this story._

Well, I was trapped in traffic when this idea popped out. At first, I wanna make Riku as money-slut like Yamada Tarou (Poor Prince) or at least Sawamura (Harlem Beat), but it ended up failed. This story is totally different with "I love you when I said I hate you Sora Version", only have similar main idea. The additional "REVERSE" on title was taken from KH: CoM Reverse/Rebirth (a game novel from Riku's POV).

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix & Disney

**Summary:** Riku is a poor poor guy. When he needs money for her sister's surgery, Axel came to him with an offer. He'll pay every single Munny for her sister's treatment cost if Riku agreed to break Sora's heart for seven days.

**Editor:** Great thanks for RIN (for making this story more humorous), and special thanks to Ice Chrome.

* * *

Riku is working night shift at convenient store. He picks the night since it got paid better than the day one. He was making flower type origami for his another part-time job when a Ferrari stopped and parked outside the store. A tall, red haired boy, with a sunglasses enter the store. Riku hurrily stood up and give a greeting to customer. 

"Hi, Riku. Dunno you're working here." a familiar voice talked to Riku, he opened his glasses.

"Oh, Axel. What are you doing here at a time like this?" Riku was a bit surprised to see his classmate around time like this.

"It's a rude question to ask for customers, ya know. How can you ask what are they doing in a convenient store? Isn't it obvious that we came to shop?"

"It's not what I meant."

_Why a rich guy like you do some shopping by yourself, plus at cheap convenient store like this? He must be up to something._

"Then, enjoy your shopping, sir." Riku said politely.

Riku sat back in the cashier, waiting for his only customer to finish. Five minutes later, Axel came with some snacks.

"I heard your sister, Namine, is still in hospital. How is she?"

"She's fine, thanks for the concern."

"Really?" Axel wondered if Riku told him the truth "Aren't you need a lot of money for her surgery?"

Riku didn't answer, busying himself by putting Axel's groceries into the paper bag.

"I wanna offer you a deal."

"All is 980 Munny, sir." Riku pretends didn't heard what Axel just said.

"You wouldn't need to work this hard if you accept my offer." Axel took out his wallet, which have many platinum credit cards then gave Riku 1000 Munny. "You know Sora, right? The boy from next class."

"Here, your exchange." Riku seemed not interested, he's aware from this rich guy.

"C'mon, Riku. I know you need money. It's a simple task, really." Axel tried to persuade him. "I'll pay every single Munny you need for Namine's treatment."

Riku knew that Axel is one of the richest people in school. However her sister's treatment will cost a lot of money.

"What? You doubted me?" Axel guessed, judged by Riku's expression. "My weekly allowance is more than enough to cover them."

_Geezz, rich people..._

After heard about Axel's offer, Riku show some interest. Namine needs a surgery as soon as possible and that will cost a hefty sum of money that Riku didn't have.

"What kind of favor you want me to do?" Riku asked. "It does have something to do with that Sora from the next class right?"

"Yup and don't worry it's pretty easy." Axel smirked. "All you gotta do is break his heart."

"Huh?" Riku thought he heard him wrong. How come Axel asked him to break an innocent boy heart? He doesn't know Sora is straight or not, but he IS straight! Although he's not rich among his schoolmates, he knew he's quite famous among the girls, as for among the guys….

"For seven school days only." Axel added. "That means weekend are not included."

"I should break his heart for seven days?"

_Well, that wont be a problem. I don't really knew that Sora guy too well. All I know is that he is boy from next class, short, have messy and spiky hair… and also cute... Wait, did I just say he's cute? _

"May I know what kind of reason that makes you ask me to do this horrible thing?" Riku guessed that maybe Axel had grunge against Sora.

"Coz I made a deal with someone." Axel said with slyly smile

"Uh-huh…" suddenly Riku lost interest in Axel's offer, maybe he should re-think his decision.

"Listen, I got an information from a very dependable source that Sora's gonna confess his feeling for you sometimes from now until next week. So I made a bet with my source about this. I'm absolutely sure that you guys won't be a couple."

"So you came to me to steal the start?" now Riku got what Axel wanted.

_You rich people are sick. Making people's feeling as a bet. Take the others as their toy. But I have no choice. I need that money to save Namine._

"Yeah, so how's that?"

"Fine. It's not like I have a feeling for Sora or something. Just for a week right?"

"Yup, starting from tomorrow." Axel patted Riku's shoulder cheerfully. He's gonna to make his opponent lose this bet and make him to do anything he wants. "I'll cover your sister's treatment cost right after you finish your task. Deal?"

"Deal."

01010

**Day 1**

During lunch break, Riku's sitting alone down the tree, reading books and eating lunch box his fans gave him. He doesn't have enough money to buy meal from the cafeteria, since he's poor and could enter this fabulous school only by scholarship. Well, he needs a good education for a better future.

"Hi." Sora came to say hi.

Riku is rather surprised to see unpredicted guess, or maybe he had predicted it when he saw Axel and Roxas not so far from him. It's unusual to seeing these rich kids not having lunch in cafeteria.

"Anything wrong?" Riku asked him coldly, play his role as Axel's wishes.

"I… I…" Sora stuttered, but still he tried his best to calm himself. "I'm Sora from next class."

"Yes?" Riku plays to be dumb because he noticed that Axel's supervising him from afar.

"I…" Sora cleared his throat. "…love you!"

Even though Riku has prepared himself, it's though for him when he has to reject that cute and adorable face.

_C'mon! You can do it! Riku, you're straight guy! Not a gay nor bisex. And besides, Namine's life depends on this._

"Sorry." Riku says with regretful tone. "I'm not interested in this kind relationship. I'm straight."

"Oh…" Sora looked a bit shocked. "Uhm... Okay, I understand…"

_Damn! Is he going to cry?_

"Well then, see you around." Sora said with shaky voice and a tear formed in the edge of his sky coloured eyes then he escaped from Riku's sight as fast as he could.

Riku let out a sigh and somehow felt his chest tight. Feeling guilty? At the other side, Axel with satisfied grin on his face left with Roxas.

**Day 2**

Today's school is over. Riku was locking his locker when Sora approach him.

"Hi Riku." Sora smiles warmly. "Do you have free time today? I got two tickets to a movie."

_What? Did he ask me to date with him?_

"Sorry, I don't." Riku locked his locker, already took what he needs. "I'm not a millionaire like you people, that's why I need to work hard for my living."

"I'm sorry…" Sora apologize, he didn't mean to insult him. "Sorry for bothering you." then he left, squeezing the tickets in his hand to transfer pain and ache from his heart.

Riku watched as Sora's left and he felt his heart hurts again. He doesn't know that guilt could be this painful.

_I've become very bad guy and an asshole… _

"Yo!" Axel's voice dragged Riku out of his thought. "Yesterday was a good job but today you've disappointed me. You're too soft."

"I don't remember that our deal including me to entertain you."

"Yeah, it wasn't. But just as information, Sora is a stubborn little brat. If you don't go hard on him, he's far from giving up." Axel patted Riku's shoulder

_If he really hates Sora that much, why don't he just hire an assassin to kill him? It would be much easier... Shit, I need to get to work! If my salary got cut, it'd be his fault!_

"Gotta go to work." Riku pushed Axel's hand away from his shoulder

"Do your 'job' better next time." Axel smirked.

**Day 3**

Riku is lying on school's roof, exhausted from his part-time jobs and starving because he didn't eat well last night. It wasn't because his fans didn't give him foods that he had to hide in here. He had refused two large box _bentou_ from his fans because that isn't very good to receive food too often. He has to set a good image for his fans too.

_I almost have no energy left even for walk. Hope Sora won't bothering me today… I didn't know that breaking someone's heart will be this hard and… hurt?_

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know you were here." Sora apologized when he found Riku lay there. Maybe he thought he'll be the only one at school's roof while the others having lunch on cafeteria.

"You're not following me, right?" Riku asked in sarcastic tone he didn't mean to. It just because he's hungry and exhausted, his voice sounded like that.

Sora shocked a bit. Riku decided that he better leave than stay at same place with him. He's not in the mood of breaking his heart at the moment.

_Hope Axel don't know I skipped my 'job' a bit…_

"Here." Sora gave Riku his _bentou_. "Let's eat together."

Riku frowned. It's not the _bentou_ that caught his attention, it was Sora's fingers. Full of band-aids.

_I wonder if he made this bentou himself… Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea to refuse such grateful food…What the fuck?!_

At the moment Riku decided to receive Sora's _bentou_, his eyes accidentally caught a glimpse of shiny object from the west wing building.

_Damn those sick rich people!_

Riku is cursing Axel and whoever with him that watching him from afar with binocular or something. He must be deadly serious wanted to see Riku breaks Sora's heart for seven days.

_I have no choice since I had a deal with him. C'mon, this is for Namine! She's the only family you have left._

"I don't need that." Riku pushed away that _bentou_ but it ended up fall to the floor. The foods spread everywhere and ruined.

_Shit! Did I push it too hard? Oh God, he's going to cry…_

Tears forming in Sora's eyes, without say anything else or even hear Riku apologize, Sora had run away from his sight. Riku waited for awhile, gritting his teeth and gripped his fist tightly. After he sure that Axel didn't watch him anymore (he just using his instinct), he picking up the food and ate it. Sora's handmade _bentou_ tasted bitter and salty in his mouth.

**Day 4**

Riku was about to reach the library when his fans surround him and asking him to try the cookies they made during the cooking class.

"Thank you, its pretty good. You all will be good wives someday." Riku praised his fans, while holding some cookies

_Hmm, maybe I should visit Namine today. Hope she's awake and could eat these delicious cookies…_

His fans became hysterical, fighting each other to get Riku's attention. A sound of large books dropped down to the floor made those girls stopped fighting. It was Sora who lost balance and dropped his thick and large books and some papers. Riku's fangirls hurry to help Sora.

_Did he really slip or he intentionally dropped those books? Don't tell me he's jealous or also tried to catch my attention…_

Riku who still feeling guilty from what he had done yesterday, trying to avoid Sora as best as he could. When he's about to walk away, he saw a letter on the floor. It must be Sora's letter, fell from his book. While his fans busying to help Sora, Riku picks up the letter intend to return it to him. But what he saw on the letter made him cancel his action. His name is written on the envelope and when he turn it there's mark of red heart as seal.

_A love letter? For… me? Hey, why the fuck I suddenly feel excited? _

Riku felt his heart lift to heaven a bit but when he remembers what Axel has said, he falls down to earth again.

So, While his fans are still busy helping Sora, Riku discreetly throw the letter plus step on it when he's leaving his fans. Sora's heart cracked and crumbled into pieces when he saw what Riku is doing.

"Thanks again for the cookies. Hope you all have a nice day." Riku waves his hand and walk away

His fans are bouncing joyfully and hug each other. In other side, Sora looks terrible…

**Day 5**

_If he still comes near me after what I done, I think I should break him heart even more cruelly. Still two more days to go… I can't lose this deal. Not now…when Namine's condition getting worse. She's still haven't regain consciousness for almost a week. I need that damn money!_

Riku was preparing himself to counter Sora this time. And just as he thought, Sora's still not give up upon him yet. That makes Riku annoyed.

"Would you please stop following me?" Riku asked politely into empty hallway

"He he, you got me." Sora came out from his hiding and smiled sheepishly, scratching back of his head.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sora shrugged

_I'm tired playing with these rich people. Maybe I shouldn't accept Axel's offer from the beginning… Why is he so stubborn? But if I didn't had deal with Axel, I would have say yes. How can I say no to this most beautiful creature I've ever seen on earth? Wait wait, hold yourself! You are not falling for him!_

After mentally kicked his mind awake, Riku finally got hold of himself back.

"Do you have nothing to do except stalking me?"

Sora smiles nervously, searching an excuse to defend himself. "Uhm, I…" he stuttered because Riku's watching him closely, demand an explanation. "Can't I just admiring your beauty? Even from afar?"

_C'mon, Riku! You can do this. Yes, you can!_

"Don't… mess with me!" Riku punch the wall, makes Sora gasped and jumped a bit in shock.

"Ri-Riku?" Sora feels uneasy, thinks maybe Riku doesn't like to be stalked

"I'm sick of you people! I know I'm poor but that doesn't mean you guys can toying me as you like!" suddenly Riku lost his patience

"It's got nothing to do with poor or rich. And most important thing, I'm not toying you. I'm just in love you, Riku. Is that wrong?"

_Actually, it is damn wrong if you like someone who's same sex with you. But…_

"Yes, it is."

"Because I'm not a girl? Sora feels his face hot, he never this emotional. "Or because you already have someone in your heart?"

_Oh my God! Axel's right about him. He's damn stubborn._

"A poor people like me only love money on his heart and mind. Still needs any further explanation?"

"Riku, is money 'everything' to you?"

"Nope, money is not everything for me." Riku shook his head. "But it's the 'only' thing for me."

_I think this should be enough. He won't be bothering me anymore…_

But Riku doesn't know how wrong he is. He forgot the fact that Sora also one of the rich kids in this school like Axel, which means money is not a problem for them. Sora who finally able to control his emotion, take a deep breath.

"If money's the only thing for you, does that mean I can buy you?"

_Buy… me? What am I? A whore? Yeah, a money-slut… Maybe it's not a bad idea to be his private whore. He is rich and he said he loved me. But I already made a deal_ with _Axel. A man got to keep his words…_

Riku now realized that maybe he do likes the cute creature who's standing before him. But still, the deal he had made with Axel binds him. He can't just break the agreement and accept Sora's love then use his money to pay for his sister's treatment. It's just not like him.

"If that reason couldn't feed you enough, I'll tell you why I don't wanna be with you." Riku leaned down a bit and whisper at Sora's ear. "That's because, I hate rich people, and you're the one I hate most…"

Sora's too shocked hearing this, he's petrified. Riku took this as an advantage and leave him behind, despite feeling his heart start to crumbling to pieces after he said those words…

**Day 6**

Riku met Sora twice today, but he was hiding from him or at least pretends that he didn't see him. In one side, Riku's happy because Sora wont bothering him any further (in other words, his job completely succeed). But on the other side, deep down in his heart, it still feel hurts pretty bad, especially when he remembered he had to say those damn cursed words.

_Is it ok this way? Well, I guess poor guy like me don't have many choices…_

"It'll be over tomorrow…" Riku sighed while washing his hand in the sink.

_Guess I should apologize to him when this is all over… But wait, why should I care? It's not like I care for him or something. I just… Damn! Did I fall for him? Hey, hold your horses, Riku. Watch it where you stand. His world and yours are too different._

"Rich and poor… Nice combination." Riku laughed silently at his stupidity, how could he ever think that he does belong with Sora.

_Guess I probably had fallen for him…_

When Riku thinking the possibility of he having feelings for Sora, the one he's been thinking about is entering the bathroom and using the sink next to him.

_He must have given up now after what I said earlier…_

Sora wash his hands as he pretends that Riku was invisible. Riku stole a glance at Sora who looks gloomy and dreadful. A sting of pain shot his heart again.

_I better stay away from him before I'm doing something unpredictable…_

Just right before Riku walk away, Sora grab Riku's collar and slam him to the nearest wall.

"Ouch…" Riku got his head hurt. "What the fuck you're…" he didn't finish his compliment when he looked down and found the teary sapphire eyes staring at him desperately

"Fuck! I hate this curse body…" Sora murmured, avert his eyes then let go off his hands from Riku's collar and sprint outside.

_Did he try… to kiss me? After what I've said to him yesterday he still… Guess he must be really loves me._

"Excellent!" Axel entered the bathroom few seconds later to congrats Riku's good job. He saw the nice show earlier.

"Just leave me alone." Riku said tiredly. "Only one day left and I won't deal with you again ever."

"Tomorrow I'll get what I want and so do you. Don't worry, I'll pay every single Munny of your sister's treatment cost till she's fully recovered."

"Hmm, it's rare to see you so generous. Could that be counted as a tip?"

"Yep." Axel nodded. "You've given me good show so you deserve that." he walking away and whistling triumphantly.

Riku sighed, he keep telling himself that everything will be alright and over tomorrow, even though the uneasy feeling creeping on him…

**Day 7**

In the last day of his pact with Axel, Riku decided to stay as far as possible from Sora. Yesterday he couldn't do his part-time jobs right (got scolded), couldn't eat and sleep well (because of the guilt) and even couldn't think straight anymore (his mind is filled by Sora's images).

_Thank God, we haven't meet each other today…_

Riku let out a relief sigh as he lock his locker. He had been worrying over nothing. Today everything seems pretty well…

"Hey, Riku. Need a ride?" Roxas offer him a ride while playing his car keys on his hand skillfully

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll just walk. The shop where I work is near." Riku declined.

"I see." Roxas said. "By the way, do you see Sora? I'm looking for him. He said he'll hang out with me after school.

Riku shook his head.

"I heard that you rejected him, is that true?"

"It's none of your business." Riku answered coldly, there's a hint of jealousy on his beautiful sea green eyes

"Let me tell you something, Riku. I know Sora is pretty stubborn and never give up about what he believes but you should know that he's just as innocent as his look. I'm afraid he'll try throw away his life recklessly like the last time."

_Throw his life recklessly? Like… suicide?_

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget my babbling. Gotta go find him. See ya!"

Roxas left the confused Riku behind. What Roxas had said makes Riku couldn't think straight even more.

_Did Sora try to end his life once? Was that because someone broke his heart? Impossible! He doesn't seem like that type of person._

Riku wanna find Sora and make sure that he was alright but that'd mean he has to sacrifice his part-time job. That's an impossible thing for him to do. Maybe he should be patience, rushing thing will never do good. After today, he'll be able back to his normal life. He wouldn't have to worry about Namine's treatment cost anymore. And maybe… if Sora still loves him, he could start over his relationship with Sora.

"Riku, I need your help!" Roxas came in rush when Riku's shift at a diner was just over

"Why did you need my help when you have so many bodyguards and servants around you?" Riku said lazily. He wants to go to ATM nearby to check his bank account (wants to make sure wether Axel had transferred the money yet or not).

"Sora's gone!"

_What?! What the fuck did he mean by 'gone'?_

"He's been missing since after school today. He never came home. I'm afraid he's been abducted, or worse he…" Roxas sobbed and his cerulean eyes filled by fears

"Have you looking everywhere for him?" Riku feels his heart down to his stomach, uneasy feeling crawling through his skin

"I've been looking for him at his usual hang out spots and his favorite places but there's no sign of him. Then I thought maybe he was with you. Riku, please find him. I'm afraid he's being stupid and…" Roxas' tears started to fall

Not only Roxas, now, Riku is also scared. Sora's missing is his responsibility, judging by what he has done to him lately. A cell phone's ring broke off the silence between them.

"Hello?" Roxas is answering his phone. "Are you sure? Okay, I got it. I'll be there as fast as I could."

_Please Sora, be okay. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you. But wait a sec, what about my deal with Axel if I'm looking for Sora? I think it's not a big deal… What if Axel cancel the deal because I failed by the last minutes? Namine, please forgive your useless brother… I'll find another way to save you. I can't hurt people for money…_

"Riku, are you listening to me?" Roxas is shaking Riku's arm to bring him back to reality

"What did you say?"

"I said, my men spotted Sora's car at school. I think we should go there to check." Roxas pass through the information he just got.

"Hey, where're you going?"

After heard what is necessary, Riku rushed to school. Roxas wiped away his tears and smile brightly.

"Perfect."

01010

**School**

_Please be alright. Please be okay… I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry…_

Riku was out of breath, he's been looking for Sora everywhere in school. Now he was standing in front of the stage building, the lights are lit, proving there's someone in there. The door on left exit opened a bit so he could take a peek inside.

"Until now I've never known, the heart that broken could feel this hurt. The pain… as if my heart were torn apart…" Riku watch Sora talking to empty seats

Sora walks to nearest table and took a dagger, then point it at his throat.

_NO! He's really gonna commit suicide!_

"If in this world I cannot be yours, then I shall go to the other world and wait for you there. This soul shall always be yours… Farewell my dear… F-"

"Stop it!!" Riku shouted as he slam the door open. (almost break it in the process) then running towards Sora

"Riku?" Sora could't believe what he's saw, he didn't expected that Riku would suddenly run at him and give him a deadly hug

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…" Riku said regretfully, his heart is aching badly when he remembers his behavior toward Sora, and how he's hurt because of it.

"Uhm, Riku? You okay?" Sora strokes Riku's back to calm him down, he doesn't know what's happening. After remembers what he's been doing, he look at the audience seats and ask… "How was that, guys?"

_Guys? Wait a sec, we're not here alone?_

Riku lets go of his hug then he turned to saw the seats too. There he saw two of Sora's classmates, Tidus and Wakka (Riku's not really sure about their names). Tidus is holding a handycam while Wakka's holding a script.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost or something Riku, are you okay? You look pale…" Sora touch Riku's forehead, to see if Riku had fever or something, "and warm too…"

_What? It was a rehearsal? He wasn't trying to commit suicide? Thank goodness…_

Riku felt his feet weaken suddenly as he fell down to floor, over joy by relief that Sora is okay.

"Are you sure you're really okay, Riku?" Sora asked, his voice sounds worry and care.

_After what I've done to him, he' still cared about me? Oh Sora…_

Riku doesn't care about anything anymore. The only thing he wanna do is…

"Wow, this is gonna be great!" Tidus is exited when he filming the scene of Sora who was 'attacked' by Riku to the ground and kissing each other madly.

"Aren't you supposed to practicing, ya? Only Two weeks left before the show." Wakka remind them

"Come on, don't ruin their best moment, pal." Tidus chukling while watching those two kissing passionately. "That, could be used as a rehearsal too."

A few moments later, the front door was opened, Roxas entered with Axel. Sora and Riku finally broke their kiss, both panting heavily due to lack of oxygen.

"See? I won, Axel." Roxas grinning, it's his win.

"Shit! It can't be…" Axel grunted, he lost his bet

"Hey Rox, you missed the show." Tidus waves his hand joyfully.

"You guys are weirdo ya…" Wakka sighed.

"Don't forget to give me the copy, Tidus." says Roxas.

"Roger."

Riku approach the disappointed Axel, he knows he has call off their deal and in return he'll get nothing.

"Our deal?" Riku asked hesitantly

"Still valid. Its already pass midnight when 'your show' begins. The deal are expired by midnight" Axel looks at his watch. That means Riku 'job' of breaking Sora's heart for seven days (excluding weekend) are finished perfectly. "Don't worry, I'll cover up the bills."

"Deal? What're you guys talking about?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nothing." Riku and Axel answered in unison

"You're lost, Axel. Now you must do everything I want you to." Roxas hold Axel by his collar and drag him out of there

"Lemme go…!" Axel is whining, but somehow he looked quite happy.

Tidus and Wakka were following Roxas and Axel, eager to filming the new couple and leaving Riku and Sora behind to share their private moment a little longer.

"Your majesty… this low life peasant is so ashamed for what he had done. If death can cleanse this sin, then he will gladly die by your hand. But should that not enough, until you decide to take my life I shall dedicate my heart and soul solemnly to you…."

Riku kneel down and do a 'bride-proposing pose', "Will you accept this no-good man to be your boy friend?"

_I wouldn't surprise if he rejected me. I was such a jerk!_

"Hmm, let me consider this for a while…" Sora tease. "I remembered there are a poor peasant said to me that his only love in this world is money."

"Aye." Riku said as he cupped Sora's chin, gazing into his sapphire eyes.

"But now I finally understand… that more than money, more than anything this the world… I love you. It was my stupidity that made me to realize this too late and hurt you in the process."

"So is that means you are not serious when you say you hated me?"

"There were reason for that that I cannot say, but one thing is certain, I love you when I say I hate you…" Riku smiles

Sora was so happy, full of happy tears. He gently hold Riku's collar, lower it while tip his toes so that so he could kiss him.

"From now on I shall curse this body no more." Sora said happily. "I love you, Riku."

_Fin_

**Epilogue**

Just outside the door, Tidus who had lost track of Axel and Roxas couldn't believe his luck for returning. He's filming the Sora and Riku's play eagerly. The next morning all the students of Destiny's High is celebrates the birth of their newest hot couple. (The other cute couple are saved from the media for the moment :3 )

**

* * *

End's Note: As you all know Roxas was the one whose making a bet with Axel. He's actually Sora's cousin (Riku doesn't know this), so no wonder he knows about Sora's plan to confess his feeling for Riku. **

This story is much longer than Sora Version and as you know, they're in a pair. So, please tell me what do you think about it. Which one did you like most? REVERSE or Sora Version. Leave a review if you dont mind. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
